Things Aren't the Way They Were Before
by LadyLumos and MissNox
Summary: This is a chapter to a story I have been writing on Polyvore. I will provide the link to the other chapters if needed. Rated Teen for some rather "perverted" comments and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know it's been far, far, far too long, hasn't it? I don't know when I'll be able to get a new chapter up but I'll try my best, alright loves? Yes, I changed the rings yet again but I promise this is the last time. I tend to change my ideas a lot. Sorry :). So, I think you will all like this chapter, I made it extra long._**

**_Enjoy!_**

That day went extremely fast, but then again, so did the next week. Maybe it was because I was so excited for Quidditch tryouts on Friday or maybe it was the fact that Bill and Flash were staying the entire week so I got to be with them again. But, I think it was something else. As the week progressed, I found a trend happening in my so called "love life". If it wasn't Draco, it was George. I mean that by saying if Draco wasn't making my stomach flutter, my heart surge, my spine shiver, then it was George doing all of those things to me. Most of the day, I was speechless and breathless and those butterflies seemed to find a home in my stomach. Don't get me wrong, George and Angelina were still being all mushy disgusting, but when George and I were alone (we were actually alone together more and more often. It was a little suspicious…) he'd find someway to make my heart skip and my skin prickle. A single look from him could send me floating, and a touch could melt my heart. I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't avoid it.

I was in love with George Weasley.

I learned more in that week than I could have ever learned at Hogwarts. I learned how being in love – truly in love – with two insanely flirtatious and good-looking boys spelt nothing but trouble. I was constantly thinking about one or the other during classes, which caused me to receive weekend detention from Umbridge (at least Harry had gotten weekend detention from her too for talking about Voldemort), and I was dreaming about them too. My dream journal was full of fake fantasies that were becoming slightly less believable, I had to keep my guard up on my mind so Jere couldn't see anything, I avoided Angelina because talking to her made me feel guilty and whenever Hermione decided to bring my new infatuation with George up, I was forced to change the subject on her (usually something about Ron). I really learned what self control meant. Wanting somebody so badly that it hurt, but having to hold yourself back from them. Having to filter out the looks you gave, the things you said so no one would ever become suspicious. That right there - self control? - was going to be a very crucial skill to me later on in life (you'll see what I mean later). The point is, I knew how to handle my feelings for Draco. I had been doing so for my entire life and, though he did make my stomach fuzzy every once and a while, I was fairly able to control my feelings for him. But when it came to George… not so much. He drove me crazy, I mean it. There was something about him, I don't know what, that made me just want to stare and stare and stare… I was usually able to catch myself if my looking and thinking got too out of hand, but it was hard. Really hard. So, now that I've told you all about my IMENSE struggles to not jump onto George and kiss the *er herm* shit out of him, I think we should return back to what was actually happening. If it's alright, I think we should skip to the Friday of my Quidditch tryouts, in the Great Hall, eating dinner, being completely nervous for the tryouts happening in ONE HOUR. Alright, here we go;

My legs were shaking underneath the table as I attempted to put a spoonful of corn into my mouth. I made a rather frustrated noise and threw the spoon down, corn falling aimlessly into the bowel below and onto the surrounding table top. Harry looked to me from across the table, quite amused at my utter nervousness. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked, coolly. Why hadn't I been born laid-back like Harry? Why? I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yea… no." I answered, dryly. His face softened from the smirk it had been imposing and he reached across the table to grab my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Katie, you're going to do brilliant! You're the best chaser at Hogwarts, even better than Angelina. You'll do-" Harry's uplifting speech was interrupted by a familiar "Oh-ho"ing sound. Really? Now?

"You two are just the best couple! I'm sure she's fun in bed, aye Potter?" Draco teased, his hands falling onto my shoulders. I rolled my eyes for a second time and sighed. Draco had been making fun of Harry a lot more lately (Harry was returning the favor) and he particularly liked to poke fun at Harry and I's friendship. My head tiled upwards so I was seeing Draco upside-down. In doing this, he had a clear view down my shirt. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Do you need something or are you just going to stand there like the nit you are and talk about how great I am in bed, because, you would definitely know." I shot back at him, sarcasm escalading more towards the end of the sentence. He smirked down at me, but it wasn't just any smirk, it was one of his smirks that melted my heart… well, actually it was the smirk that melted my heart the most. He moved his thumbs in circular motions, massaging my shoulders in a way where, if anybody was looking, they would have never been able to tell he was doing it. I held back a noise that would have been classified in the moaning category and tilted my head back to it's normal position. If Harry hadn't been there, maybe I would have done a little more or said something but he was there and he was still thinking that I liked Draco and I didn't want anyone to know so I couldn't do anything to provoke that belief. Harry and Draco just glared at each other for the moment, Draco continuing to massage my shoulders.

"Well…" he started slowly. "I better go. Wouldn't want to be seen talking to Gryffindor scum too long." He finished, kiddingly. I made a face at Harry, mouthing the words "Stretched Rat" (yea, I had told him what Madam Pomfrey had said) and a smile broke onto Harry's lips. He let out a chuckle and I felt Draco lean down, his lips too close to my ear. Not in a bad way, but in a dangerously curious way that could completely blow my cover. "Sharing secrets with Potter now, are we? Better be careful. You fall in love fast." I stiffened. Oh shut up, Draco, just shut up! Don't you know anything? I love you! I. Love. You!

"As do you never at all." I mumbled, Harry peering at me with a face of content. Not for what he may or may not have heard nor for what he was or wasn't thinking. Just for the fact that I would stand up to Draco. I think I was the only one that ever, consistently, would. Draco slid his hands down my back in an, attempted, discreet way but I was sure Harry saw. I was sure he knew. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew I loved Draco and that he knew I would be confirming it as soon as Draco left.

"Sure. But I have a lot of fun doing it." I bit my lip hard, resisting the urge to moan or sob or cry or say something witty back or even think.

"Go on Draco." I cleared my throat, forcing my voice to raise to a normal tone. "I have to talk to Harry because I'm utterly nervous for tryouts and he, somehow, knows how to calm me down a bit. So, go." I instructed. Draco removed his hands from my back and simply left. Then a thought came into my head. "You're not going to my tryouts, are you Draco?" I asked, practically shouting at him. He didn't turn around or respond so I yelled again. "Draco? Please tell me you're not!" No reply, he just continued to walk to the Slytherin table. "Draco!" Finally he looked back, just a glance, and flicked his eyebrows, smirking the rest of his trip. I groaned in a worried and annoyed way, dragging my eyes to Harry who was smirking as well. A softer smirk, but a smirk, none the less.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you again and this time you're not allowed to lie to me." I gave Harry a confused look, though I knew what was coming.

"And that is…?"

"Do you like Malfoy as MORE than just a friend?" He whispered, thank Merlin for that. Harry was so courteous. I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes."

"Do you love him?" He lowered his voice further. I nodded again, but didn't answer. "I asked, do you love him?" Harry was persistent and wanted a set-in-stone answer. I sighed.

"Yes." I muttered, quiet as ever. Harry half smiled but half frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me the first time I asked you?" He leaned in so he could speak lower.

"Because Ron and Hermione were there and I just didn't want anyone knowing… but I could tell you figured it out and I didn't want to lie to you about it anymore." I confessed. He nodded, his brow furrowed deep. "Harry? You're not mad with me, are you?" He shook his head quickly.

"No, no. I can't say I'm surprised but… I want to protect you, okay? Because you may know the nice side of Malfoy but I know the other side. He'll brake your heart, Katie. Jere even said so…" Harry looked a little pained talking like this. I smiled.

"I know he did and I have no doubt that Draco probably will break my heart but, like you said, now I've got you. I won't brake because now I have you and Hermione, Ron and Fred, George and Jere. I'm going to be okay." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I was going to be fine.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm good at keeping secrets. Now, come on. We have to go so we can get changed and warm up before Tryouts." I nodded and we both stood up, grabbing our Quidditch bags, and Harry grabbed his Firebolt (my broom was already in the changing rooms). We sprinted out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch and my stomach fluttered as I stepped out onto the green, lined grass. I inhaled deeply and smiled rather stupidly as I looked out over the field. I hadn't been flying – truly flying – in ages, I was actually excited. But also scared and nervous. Harry put a hand on my shoulder and turned towards me. "You. Will. Do. Brilliant. I want you to stop being so nervous, for me, alright? We have plenty of time before Tryouts begin. Just breath and calm yourself down." Harry instructed. I smiled lightly and starting to take a few deep breaths. I was going to do fine, I was. I was a fair chaser and even if I didn't make it, that didn't mean the end of the world. This would be the first year that, if I didn't make it, I could sit along side Hermione and cheer on Harry, Ron and the twins. Then, of course, I'd have to cheer for Slytherin since I tended to cheer on all teams (rather they were playing each other or not) but if I didn't make it, it wouldn't be then end of the world. I let out a satisfied sigh as the butterflies in my stomach flew off and my mind calmed down to a slow and laid back pace. An easy-going smile stretched out over my pink lips and I walked into Harry, hugging him happily.

"Thank you." I whispered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how you survived without me." He joked. I giggled.

"That makes two of us, I suppose. But don't be getting too full of yourself now." We looked at each other knowingly and began to walk off to either of our locker rooms. The souls of my trainers made a slight clicking noise against the blue-flecked tiles floors as I made my way over to the changing portion of the locker rooms. I pulled my clothes off one by one, replacing each garment with it's identical Quidditch-playing one. I shoved my previous outfit into a locker and walked over to the bathroom portion, pulling my hair up into a thick, curly and high ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, surveying myself. I suppose I could be considered unattainable to some, but just as well, some could be considered unattainable to me – like George. Looking this hard at myself, I couldn't find anything particularly alluring. I had a normal complexion, rather bland brown eyes (actually, they were quite sparkly and I grew to love them but at the moment I didn't like them at all), a normal – maybe even slightly curvy – body structure, normal height, normal legs, normal features. All so normal. My chest wasn't mockingly large like some of the 5th year girls (Pansy, Lavender, Jessica…) and my skin was nothing to be proud of. I would have given anything for freckles, but I hadn't been blessed with them. I wasn't beautifully pale like Fleur and Draco nor seductively dark like Blaise and Jessica, actually, my pores were quite large around my nose which I despised. I sighed unreasonably and tugged on the only slightly prettier feature of my body, my hair. Curly and thick, it was everything to me. Something my mother had passed down, I really adored it. I sighed and decided to stop criticizing myself, strapping up my shin guards and walking back out of the locker room, my boots, arm guards and gloves out with me. Quidditch required a lot of equipment and some of it became rather annoying. The girls who were planning on trying out had just arrived, all waving to me and greeting me as they passed, Angelina included. It seemed many of the boys had already changed (how that was possible, I do not know) and I saw a group of Slytherins walking across the pitch. Oh, joy. I sprinted over to the group of Gryffindor boys accumulating and tugged on Seamus's hair, smiling at him weakly. He turned around, grinning, but the grin faded.

"You really ought to stop." He informed. I gave him a curious look.

"What on Earth do you mean, Seamus?"

"You've been judging yourself again, I can see it in your NOT bland, sparkly and beautiful eyes." I sighed. Seamus honestly knew me way too well. He grabbed my hand and it reminded me of when we'd been dating. Seamus always had a soft, gentle touch. I'd loved him for that.

"Shut up. I'm still going to kick your arse at tryouts today. Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere." A few of the guys chuckled, Dean being one of them. He hummed thoughtfully before pulling me along, causing my boots, gloves and arm guards to fall out of my hand. He dragged me along until we got an arm distance away from the group, picking me up from behind and spinning me around mercilessly. I shrieked playfully and in a very girly way, laughing despite myself. "Seamus! Seamus! STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed, flyways from my ponytail swirling every-which-way. He laughed and sat me down, leaning up on my back and whispering into my ear;

"Alright. But first I want to hear you say it." I couldn't help but laugh back. You see, it had taken me quite a long time to fist tell Seamus I loved him and I actually first told him because I had asked him to be my date to the Yule Ball. He said he would, but first he had to hear me say it and by it he meant my saying I loved him. I'd finally told him then (don't worry, I had wanted to all along, I just hadn't known how) and that had become our little inside joke.

"I grà tŭ." I whispered, placing my hands on his. I could feel his breath hitch. I had told him I loved him, but in Irish. Real, true Irish. He hadn't known I'd learned Irish, but I had. I had learned it for him, quite a long time ago. He spun me around and looked deep into my eyes, pursing his lips in the cutest way. I blushed madly, letting air slowly escape my nose in a deep exhale. I smiled faintly, the heartbreak I had still been feeling slipping away, if only for a moment. He pulled back, quickly, releasing my arms and taking a step back, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I-I didn't know you knew Old Irish!" He exclaimed, finally. I laughed quietly at his bewildered expression and shifted in place.

"Learned it just for you, Seamus." I replied nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. He smiled brightly just as Draco and his lovely little gang approached us. "Hey Blaise." I greeted, since he was the first one to us. He smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Wow, I didn't really think you were going to continue this whole friendship thing!" He gestured towards Draco to show he was talking about Mine and Draco's "deal".

"Of course I'm going to continue! How mean would it be if I just blew you off? Jeez, I'm not that cruel!"

"Actually, you're not cruel at all." Blaise got this sly look on his face and started moving closer to me, his arms outstretched. I wagged my eyebrows and laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember what we talked about now, Blaise!"

"Oh yea. Jesus, this is going to be hard." He replied. I rolled my eyes but gave him a reassuring look.

"You'll get through, I've got complete faith in you."

"Well, thank you. So, are you excited that we're here to watch you?" Blaise was obviously kidding by the slightly evil grin he wore.

"Honestly? No. I swear on my Aussie Rose bikini, you two better keep your wands to yourself, both of them." I added at the end. How stupid was it that I actually had to add that? "And that goes for you too, Theo!" I shouted to the pretty looking, dirty blond boy walking over to us. He smirked in remission to my comment and flashed an impressively white smile at me.

"You've got a dirty mind, you know that Kat-Bell? Like we'd do that in public. Have you forgotten that we're purebloods too, gentlemen even?" He teased, ringing my ponytail with his hands and then pulling on it.

"No Theo, I haven't forgotten. Don't you remember? I'm the most mannerful lady in the pureblood society at the moment." I replied, curtsying and bating my eyelashes.

"Ah yes, my mum wants my little sister to be just like you. Of course, my little sister wants to be just like you so it's really a win-win…"

"Stella? Oh, I really do miss her. She's so adorable!" I swooned. Stella was only 6 years old and the cutest little girl you will ever meet.

"Oh yea, she get's it from her big brother of course." He commented, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, Nott, you just keep thinking that. And while you're at it, you might as well figure out a way to be a little more subtle with your flirting tactics." Blaise added, leaning up on Theo's shoulder.

"He's right, T. I can usually tell when someone's flirting with the disaster over there but I think EVERYBODY can tell you're flirting with her." Draco stepped over, tugging on my ponytail just as Theo had and then socking him in the arm. I shook my head.

"I think I've had enough Slytherin for the day so I'm just going to go over to the sane Gryffindors over there…" I started stepping backwards but hit something hard.

"Maybe you have, love, but us Slytherins haven't had enough of you." Flash caught me up and twirled me around.

"Hey Flash. Hey Bill. Hey Jere." I greeted, slipping out of Flash's hold and walking over to strap my arm-guards on and pull my boots and gloves on. The girls were now filtering out of the locker room, obviously hyped-up by some new rumor being spread, most likely about Harry or maybe Angelina. I straightened out my Jersey – number 7 – and tightened my gloves, forcing the butterflies to stay out of my stomach.

"Alright, anyone not trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team off the field and, yes, that means you Flash!" Angelina giggled as Flash fake pouted. It sickened me for some reason to see them flirting, or more like her flirting. I didn't like it one bit. This little monster of a feeling developed in my gut and my eyes narrowed as I tugged on my boots. After everyone had cleared the field, Angelina continued, George standing annoying close by her. "First, I need to see who is trying out where. Beaters, raise your hand please." George, Fred, Dean, Jonny McGieb (a 7th year) and a few other 3rd and 4th

years raised their hands. Angelina nodded and appeared to jot their names down on the clipboard she was holding. "Okay, Chasers?" I raised my hand along with Seamus, Alicia, Katie, Ginny Weasley, Brooke Brooks (a 3rd year, people made fun of her for her name which made me quite sad so I'd become friends with her. She was actually very coordinated and light on her feet. She'd be good Chaser material) and, of course, Angelia. The only two trying out for Keeper were Cormac McLaggen and Ron and the only person trying out for Seeker was Harry. The tryouts for the other positions passed quickly and I'm sorry to say that I didn't really pay much attention to them. I hovered over by the edge of the pitch on my Lightening Bolt (I had hidden the symbol so it wouldn't take away from the excitement of Ron's new Firebolt), my thoughts swarming mindlessly to George. What did Angelina have that I didn't?

"_Everything_" my mind answered for me. I shook my head just as I heard someone calling my name.

"Katie! Katie! You're up!" I looked over and saw Harry was the one yelling to me, his hands cupped around his mouth to enlarge the sound. I nodded and zoomed forward, angry at the fact that Angelina had George and I didn't. I had no idea where the feeling had come from but it had just erupted out of nowhere. Jealousy.

"Alright. First we'll be having a little race. Five times around the pitch should do it." Angelina informed. I braced myself on the ground, ready to let all of this stupid emotion go and just fly. That's all I wanted to do. Just fly. "On your marks!" Pause. "Get set!" Pause. "Go!" No pause. I zoomed off, faster than I had ever flown before, not caring about anything. I slid forward on the handle, my hands clenched so tight my knuckles were turning white. I could here distant cheering but I didn't pay attention. Before I knew it, I was being flagged down to stop. Pulling up, I made a rather bumpy and unfocused landing, my eyes must have looked a bit glazed over because Jere immediately jumped from the stands and came to see if I was alright. I nodded at his questions and pushed his hands away, pulling my hair roughly out of it's holder and walking over to everyone.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away there, didn't I? Ugh, I feel like such a show-off." I forced a laugh as I shook my head at myself. Angelina's eyes glowed with pride.

"No, Katie! That was brilliant! You've had to of made the team. I won't have it any other way! You cut, what? Almost 25 seconds off last year's flying time. With you as out Chaser, we could beat anyone!" She beamed and hugged me. I forced myself to hug her back even though I really didn't want to.

"Thanks, Ang. I have to go though, I've got detention with Umbridge the next two nights so I want to catch up on all of my sleep and homework tonight. Good luck and I'll see you later!" She nodded and released me. I jogged to the locker room, grabbed my things and full out ran back up to Hogwarts, wishing to be invisible. I spirited up to the only place where I thought I could be alone… the Astronomy tower. Collapsing onto the floor in a sweaty, tired mess, the contents of my bags spilled outwards. I rolled, covering my eyes with my hands and hoping this was all a stupid dream. That when I woke up, I'd be lying in my soft bed at home, sipping tea and listening to my dad ramble on about work things and how many events we were to make an appearance at that day. I rolled onto my back and looked upwards at the ceiling. Just then, I noticed how nice it would be if the ceiling was enchanted like the one in the Great Hall. Then I noticed a skinny, woody-looking thing sticking out of my bag. I smiled as I grabbed it, wondering how Jere had managed to slip my new wand into my bag without my knowledge. Thinking back to previous Charms classes, I tried to remember the spell to enchant a ceiling to become transparent or at least mimic the weather beyond it, like in the Great Hall. "Mimstectum" I mumbled, pointing my wand up. A pink and purple stream of light shot out the end and enveloped the ceiling with what looked like magenta electricity streaks. There was a loud zapping noise and then the ceiling's warm, stone color evaporated revealing a fluffy, cloud-speckled sky. I marveled at my work for a moment, actually proud that I had accomplished what I had. Folding my arms behind my head I shifted to a comfortable position and eventually… fell asleep that way. Yea, I know. I was just fuming out the mouth and now I just fall asleep? I think, maybe, I was just tired from the week and that's why Angelina irritated me so much but who knows? Sometimes, I couldn't even understand my own emotions. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, I fell asleep in the Astronomy tower.

I woke up the next morning to golden sunlight splashing my skin and my back a little achy from the hard surface I had been sleeping on. None the less, I woke up with a bright smile on my face and an optimistic outlook on life, even though my Quidditch robes somewhat… reeked. Shaking out my tangled mess of bed – or floor – head, I gathered up my things which had spilt onto the floor and stood up, stretching momentarily before leaving the Tower and walking down to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked, holding her nose and supporting an appalled face at my smell.

"Erm… Enchantum?" I wracked my brain for the password we had used yesterday. She sighed.

"No, Miss Lumbellus, but you absolutely smell ghastly so I shall let you in just this once. Now don't go spreading it around, alright?" I nodded and thanked her, scampering inside and up to the privet bathrooms the girls shared. It was surprisingly early and many of the girls were still asleep. I snuck into the bathrooms and peeled off my uniform, stepping into a shower stall and turning the three shower faucets on full blast. The warm water felt wonderful on my skin and I stayed in there for a good 20 minutes. Afterwards, I had to work quite trickily on untangling my hair (flying along with ripping it from it's holder caused it to already be tanglely, then running as fast as I could didn't do much help and of course, sleeping on stone wasn't a great help, either) and styling it nicely. But, once I had finished all of that, I was really proud of how nice I looked, especially the outfit I had picked out. Though I always tried to seem like I didn't care, I've always wanted to look my best because… well for my mum. Ever since she died I've wanted to try and look my best so that I could still pretend that I was something near as beautiful as her. She had always prided herself in looking nice wherever she might be, but she wasn't prejudice to people who didn't look nice on the outside. That was one of the amazing things about her, but there were so many I couldn't even begin to explain her. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I'm doing this for her, all of it for her. The schoolwork, the learning, the strive to be acceptable – better than the others. It was all for her and I hoped that she was proud of me up there. I hoped. Shaking myself from my thoughts I walked down the stairs and out of the common room, swinging my bag over my shoulder and enjoying the slight swishing noise my skirt was making. I turned and waved to the Fat Lady before hurrying downstairs to catch breakfast. Stopping for a second, I wondered why I was always so late to eat and then I made a vow to try and be more on time for the next while. I walked into the Great Hall and over to Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were all smiling quite largely which made me smile.

"Hey mates, did I miss anything brilliant?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to Hermione. She turned and pointed over to the Slytherin table, holding back obvious fits of laughter. Looking over, I soon found myself doing the same thing. Someone had sent some spell over there and now Draco, Blaise, Theo, Jessica, Pansy and Annabelle Nott (Theo's twin sister) were covered in colorful bird feathers. I began laughing and they all looked over at me, a smile starting to form on some of their feathery faces. Draco stepped around the benches and held his hands open, taking the attack rather well.

"I don't suppose this is your doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head as I laughed, my hair continuously falling into my eyes.

"No, no. It would be ours." I heard Fred announce, walking over and pulling me up, brushing the hair from my eyes. I looked up at him, my eyes sparkling.

"That's rather brilliant, is it not?" I smirked a smirk Draco would be proud of. Fred nodded sharply, peering down his nose at me.

"Yes, well, I suppose it is… but nothing you haven't thought of before, I suspect?"

"I'll admit something like it came to my mind but I was actually thinking of turning them into hedgehogs. They're my favorite animal, you know."

"I'll have to make a mental note of that." He tapped his forehead. "But I'm positive you won't let me forget."

"Most likely not. Fred? May I turn Jessica and Annabelle regular again?" He nodded and then glanced to George.

"Better ask him too. He's been a little touchy ever since yesterday, he even yelled at Angelina today for trying to kiss him in public. You think you could…?" He trailed off but I knew what he was trying to ask. I shrugged.

"I suppose, but I don't think I could do much." I turned to George and smiled sweetly. "George, dear?" I made the dear sound sarcastic but kind, like we were something although we were really nothing. "You think I could turn a few of them back? Just Annabelle and Jessica?" He nodded coolly, looking at me rather dryly. He responded dryly, as well.

"If I say no you will anyway so whatever." I bit my lip, wanting badly to make him feel better, whatever might be wrong with him, but I knew here wasn't a good place. People might mistake it for… flirting. I pulled my wand out of the waste band of my skirt, pointing it at Jessica and then Annabelle. "Reavienna" green and purple sparks casted very quickly out of my wand and covered Jessica and Annabelle in what looked like sparkles. The feathers melted away and they both smiled at me.

"Thank you darling. We'll need to be talking soon, I have an… issue." Jessica said properly, glancing over at Blaise and I nodded.

"Merci colombe. Mai je dire ta jupe est belle! Nous devons le thè et scones parfois. J'ai le plus intèressant histoire à vous raconter sur Thèodore!" Annabelle has recently been fascinated by the French culture and almost always spoke French instead of English. It was a good thing Dad made us literate in not only English but French, Latin and a bit of Italian. Then, of course, I knew Irish but that still didn't make for how many languages Jere and Draco could speak. Almost 63 combined!

"Annabelle, what did you just say about me?" Theo complied, shaking his fist angrily. I laughed at his overreaction and translated for him.

"Thank you, dove. May I say that your skirt is lovely! We must have tea and scones sometime, I have the most interesting story to tell you about Theodore! Chill Theo, I want to know the story." He half glared half grinned at me which made me laugh again. I liked Theo. He was very polite and gentlemen-like and stylish as well. The thing I liked best was the fact that he was sort of a loner and didn't feel the need to have a group or gang, much less Draco's. He was best friends with Blaise and Draco, though but he never participated in their rather mean tactics.

"Alright Miss Belle. Now change us back." Draco demanded. Belle means lovely in French, by the way, so you can imagine how hard I was blushing.

"Oh I don't know… I only do favors for people who are nice. Sorry." I started to turn around but heard Theo yell.

"And when have I ever been mean to you, amoureux?" He asked, making his eyes look like a puppy dog's. I smiled shyly and looked down. Flirty or not, Slytherin boys knew how to make me blush and, apparently, so did Gryffindor boys.

"Never. Reavienna." Theo's feathers retracted in and he smiled.

"Good girl." He teased, sliding back down onto the bench easily and blowing me an air kiss. I rolled my eyes and began to turn around once again but I was interrupted.

"Okay, so I don't know French but… jy is die mooiste vrou my oë nog ooit op gestel is. Jou vel skyn soos die son van die Borebore nagereg." Blaise offered, his eyes shining. I didn't know what he had said, it sounded something like his ancestor's language – Afrikaans – and I didn't speak that, but Draco did and he was going to let his opinion be heard.

"Really, Zambini? Really? Have you no dignity. Jesus. And I didn't know that's what you thought about her! I thought it was only-"

"Draco, shut up. If your stupid enough not to see it, whatever, but you have no idea how lucky you are to have-"

"She's going to your head, isn't she? Using her Legilimency on you?"

"Hey, Ferret face? I'm still here you know?" I commented, hiding my pain. I didn't really know what they were talking about but it sounded like Blaise was thinking good of me while Draco was thinking bad of me. It hurt, to be perfectly honest. Really terribly. Like heart-shattering, lip quivering, body shaking-ly terribly. I pointed my wand at the lot of them, Pansy, Blaise and Draco and recited the counter-jinx quietly. Their feathers retracted as the others had and I sat down, picking up an apple and looking into it at my reflection. Was I really that unattractive to Draco or was it something else? My personality? Something about it? Was I too pushy? Too full of myself? Too sarcastic? Maybe it was my physical attributes? I wasn't the skinniest girl alive and my nose was rather large… a Roman nose my mum would call it. She had one too but I think she pulled her's off much better than I did. I chewed my nails which was a terrible habit and that made my fingers look somewhat stubby. As I'd said before, the pores around my nose were bigger than I'd like to think and my teeth could use some whitening…_"Just this little ugly girl with nothing to say for herself but bad things. Oh, you'd make your blood-traitor mama proud. Maybe you should just go and join her?"_ I whipped my head around to see who had said that but no one was there. _"No one is ever there for you, huh, sweetie? If they were, well, then maybe you wouldn't have been seduced by that handsome Werewolf, no? But you wanted it, didn't you? You wanted the attention, always want the attention. That's all you are, you know. A silly little girl with silly little dreams and a silly little idea that everything will turn out okay – that everyone loves you."_ My eyes searched to try and see who was saying this. No. No. I wasn't nothing. I had friends, people who cared about me. I had Hermione and Ron and Harry and Fred. George and Katie and Angelina and Jessica and… and… and… Draco. _"Draco? Have you seen him? He's so out of your league. So out of your league. Handsome and strong. Charming and intelligent. Everyone loves Draco. He could choose from any girl, so why would he choose you?"_ I dipped my head, trying to hide whatever it was. Whatever I was feeling.

"N-n-no." I stuttered out to no one. "Go away. Please go away." And it did, that voice went away. I looked up and nothing had happened. Blaise and Draco were still glaring at each other, George was still looking cross, Fred was still standing before me and Hermione still sitting to my side. Harry looked to be thinking about something and Ron was talking to him. Jessica was having a conversation with Annabelle but having a hard time understanding her and Theo looked lazily every which way, taking in the scene as I was. Pansy looked flustered from the feathered attack but was whispering coolly to her drones sitting on either side of her. The rest of the Great Hall had ceased in paying attention and were talking amongst themselves, table to table. Angelina was trying to figure out what was wrong with George and Jere, Bill and Flash were just coming in, Flash and Bill carrying there knapsacks with them as today was their last day at Hogwarts. I sighed as something caught my eye, Dumbledore's, to be exact. He gave me a look which was knowing, but also sunk into my soul. Something was going on with my head and it wasn't normal.

But then again, was anything ever really "normal" when it came to me?

**_So, what did you think? Worth the stupid wait? I hope so. I used a lot of different languages, I know. If you're curious what Blaise said, well, why don't you go onto Google translate and copy and paste it in. Afrikaans to English. You're going to like what he said, it's a little bit of foreshadowing for Katie and Blaise's future relationship (no, they will not date. I promise) and Theo just called her sweetheart. Well, I better get to work on the next chapter. Oh, yay! Thunder! I love thunder storms and rain 3._**

**_If you read this all, comment with your favorite part or, if you're lazy, then comment with "Katie, darling, please stop putting yourself down, down, down."_**

**_Here's even the Google translate link, so you have to see the hint. It's a good one._**

**_.com/#af|en|_**

**_Thank you all for reading! Oh, you guys are the best readers ever! 3_**

**_ Forever and Always,_**

**_Accio Smiles aka LadyLumos_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter was so long, I had to put it up on here! I hope all of my lovely polyvorians love this just as much as I do! (Very dramatic it is, but doesn't that just make it more exciting?)**_

I woke up by hitting the floor, falling onto my face. "Owwwww!" I groaned sharply, listening to the creaking of the bed, which meant Draco was moving. His head came, peering down at me, a few seconds later and then he started to laugh.

"You fell off the cot?"

"No, I just decided that the floor was more comfortable! And would you stop laughing!" Tears were sparking my eyes. "It really hurt." I whispered, turning my head so he couldn't see me cry. He climbed off the cot and over me quietly, helping me up and then pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts now, but I'm here. You don't need to hide from me, you know I will always be your shoulder to cry upon." I sniffed and felt him reach around for my wand, muttering something and then setting it back down.

"What'd you do?" I asked to his shoulder, tears falling rather generously now.

"Took the word Malfoy off your ass and made the next cot look like it's been slept in. If your Gryffindors come running in here wondering what happened, I don't think they'll be very optimistic about us sleeping together. 'Specially the Weasley bloke you're dating."

"He's not a bloke. I hate it when you say mean things about him, you know."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like his attitude! I put up with him, yet he looks at me like I'm filth! He's the filth! And he's always bitching about how he thinks we're 'too close' and that I'm only friends with you because I 'want to get into your knickers'." He huffed, holding me closer. I smiled though my tears.

"So… you don't want to get in my knickers?" He laughed.

"Now, I didn't necessarily say that…" I hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Draco!"

"What? I'm not going to lie!" He pulled back, grinning. I shook my head.

"You are the sickest being I have ever come into contact with, you know that?" I ruffled his already messed up hair (it was so cute!) and he pulled me back in for round two of hugging. I could have stayed like that forever, and I mean fucking forever! He pushed me back down onto the bed and sat on his knees, straddling me down towards my legs.

"You're happy about your Dad, yeah?" I nodded enthusiastically as he began to run his fingers over my covered tummy.

"And you're happy about me being here now, yeah? Because if not I could leave… if you didn't want me here." His voice lowered, his fingers still moving. I quickly shook my head no, beginning to whimper from the butterflies arousing through my entire body – not just my stomach.

"You like that, do you?" I shivered, closing my eyes.

"Y-yes." I answered peacefully. His fingers stretched UNDERNEATH my shirt, continuing to swirl and flicker. I moaned, but really rather in a hushed tone.

"You like that more, hmm?" He inquired, tracing out a star.

"Mhmm." Draco crawled up over me and placed a kiss on my collarbone. My breath caught as another shiver came, crumbling down my spine.

"But you like that the most, don't you?"

"Draco…" I muttered, stroking his face tenderly. "Draco I… I lo-"

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend, Malfoy?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, hitting my torso to Draco's groin which made him groan loudly. He rolled off of me, standing and running his hand through his hair.

"Don't start with me Weasley…" He said, turning his head. I could tell Draco was trying to be the responsible one. He was trying not to get in a fight with George for me. It was actually very sweet of him and **OH MY MERLIN I JUST ALMOST TOLD DRACO MALFOY THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM! **

"Don't start with you? Don't fucking start with you?" George pulled his wand out, and if my throat was not failing me, leaving me literally unable to speak, I would have stopped this. "What do I have to do to get it through your ignorant skull that she is not your girlfriend? She is mine! You know she's horrid at saying no and you're taking advantage of her while she's injured! Ever think of being nice for once and coming up to give all of us Gryffindors a heads up that our favorite – my favorite – girl has been slashed to bits? That she almost died last night?" Draco's eyes were on fire.

"What? So you could come down here? She needed to be with her damned family you prick! Not her boyfriend who caused this and not all of her mental friends! Her family!"

"You are not her family!"

"I'm close enough! You no good-"

"Get it through your head; she is my girlfriend! I am the only one who has the privilege of kissing her, of being on her like that! You cannot go around, trying to shag other guys girlfriends without risking your heath! If I didn't care about Katie so much I would hex you into oblivion right now because I have a shit wand and you do not you twat! Now get away from her and don't come back because I am so damn tired of you drooling all over her! I'm not going to put up with it anymore! I tried to be nice! I tried to be patient but I am done! So you have three seconds to leave before I get us both expelled!" Draco just stood there, his arms crossed. More than three seconds past and George used one of the foulest curse words I have ever heard (I will not repeat this for my mouth isn't even that dirty). He began to wave his wand and I shot up, jogging over to him and shaking my head furiously.

"George." I croaked, spreading my hands out on his chest. "Don't do this." I coughed, unable to add any exclamation to my voice. "Don't take away my best friend. Please." I begged, coughing again. He looked sadly down at me, like he felt sorry for me.

"It's for the best, Katie. You can't become dependant on one boy, especially when that boy is not your boyfriend." He was talking so reasonably, like he wasn't asking me to give up my entire life.

_"It's for the best, my dear, if you just keep your delicious mouth shut and keep us a secret. Or… I could always go off and slaughter that bloke of a brother you've got. Twat." _Scabior's face flashed up, grinning so, so evilly.

"No, please don't kill him! I begging you! Don't hurt him Scabior!" I screamed even though my voice was in no condition to do so. I began shaking, collapsing into George.

"What are you talking about? Malfoy! What is she talking about? What's happening to her?"

"She's having another memory spike of Scabior. Hold on a moment." Draco stated calmly, taking me from George's arms and wrapping me in his own. "Hey. Hey. Shhh." He hushed, stroking my hair slowly.

"He made it hurt! He made it hurt so badly!" I cried, tears soaking Draco's shoulder.

"I know, I know he did. But he won't anymore. He won't."

"How do you know? How do you know that he won't try to kill me as he did? How do you know he won't make me bleed my blood again?" My screams echoed through the wing, just as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Fred all came running in, their faces white it fear.

"I don't know, Katie. But I do know that we will do everything in our power to make sure this won't happen again." I ripped my body from Draco's arms, shaking violently. I dropped down onto my knees, every tear a waterfall.

"You don't know! You never knew! When I talked about it I said he's been kind! I said he'd stop my bleeding! I lied! He's terrible! He's devious! Nothing you can do will stop him from doing what he wants with me! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how hard it is to trust anymore! You don't know anything about it!" I cradled my head in my hands, driving myself sick with the crying and the screaming. I think they were all in shock because they stood there. Draco and George both tried numerous times to comfort me with their touch, but I couldn't be touched then. I couldn't handle the touch. I stood up, trembling and quivering and crying brutally. "Do you want to see what he's done to me?" I didn't wait for an answer. I yanked my shirt up to right underneath my bust, watching as they all gasped in horror. Watching as Hermione began to cry… and then Draco (it was a light cry, by still a cry)… and then George. Fred followed, trying to comfort his twin while sobbing himself. Tears trickled from Harry's eyes slowly, and Ron's eyes glazed over, though he did not cry. I turned to a mirror, peering curiously, then gasping even louder than the others. It hadn't just been bites that were reopened. Scratches and bruises littered my upper body, front and back, until there was barely a centimeter of skin not ruined by a red gash or black and blue mark. I walked into George's arms, not caring that I didn't want to be touched.

"You need a break." He stated through his tears. "One week. I ask you two to be completely apart and out of contact for one week. Please." I didn't say anything because George and I both knew I would agree so I didn't upset him. Draco just stared for a long time, his face twisted angrily.

"You know what you fucking no good bastard? Fine! One fucking week! But just know that I fucking hate you for this – that there is no way we will ever be anything close to acquaintances. I will not be civil to you, I will not hold back my comments you prick. D-Don't give me a reason to hate Katie too!" And then he punched the wall, busting a hole through the only dry-walled room in the school. He cursed and cursed and cursed, storming out of the wing and wiping his tears away wrathfully. I cried then. I cried for a long time as George brought me over to the bed. I cried when Madam Pomfrey came in from breakfast, casting healing spell upon covering charm upon vanishing incantation until the front and back of my torso looked as it had before, cleared of all markings Scabior had created. She said she would have to fade out the marks upon my neck and arms since they were much deeper than the others. She cleared my face of the few scratches and left us alone. George gave me numerous and soft kisses as the rest of my friends chatted to me about recent party events and who had had hooked up and other things that were mentioned only to clear my mind of things. Eventually I began to laugh and smile with the rest, sitting upon the bed, wrapped in George's strong, warm arms and receiving more and more kisses as the time pasted. They were king, meaningful, adoring and affectionate to suggest that George was trying to apologize for separating a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a boy and a girl, white hair and brown hair, love and… friendship. I couldn't stay angry at him as he did this. I couldn't loath him for doing what any sane man would have done. I couldn't say I didn't love him because I did love him. Not as much as Draco, but I did love him, and you do not know how much of a relief it was to know that I did, truly, still love him. His affection was returned by my sort to kiss back, by my sort to gift a kiss, by my sort to nudge him admiringly, by my sort to laugh at the humorous things he said. Ron started to complain about how we didn't need to show the world everything, and I replied by saying we were only showing our friends everything where he retorted that he was about to not be my friend because I was disgusting him. With that said, I bounded out of George's hold for a moment, tackling Ron over and kissing him on the forehead. He laughed, pushing me back up and saying he had only been joking and that he was actually getting used to the idea. I returned to George, happy and content, starting up another conversation as he tangled us back up and kisses my face, laughing when Fred fell off of the end and onto Hermione who had been stationed on the floor with Harry. Everything had felt okay while I helped Fred back up, getting a kiss on the cheek and a ruffle of my hair. At least, I acted like everything was okay. Two people in that room knew what was going on in my head – a black haired boy and pretty eyed girl who were watching me, waiting for my to cry again. I didn't though, I stayed composed all the while considering one thing and one thing only:

How the hell was I supposed to stay away from Draco Scorpious Malfoy for an entire week?

*Draco's P.O.V*

I'm going to spare you the words I was saying and thinking as I stormed out of the Hospital Wing. I'm going to spare you the lecture on how fucking bad my hand hurt from PUNCHING A HOLE IN THE WALL. I'm going to spare you the tally of first and second years I screamed at walking down the hallway. I'm not going to spare you the conversation I had with Jere once I entered his quarters. Said conversation started out like this: "That bitch Weasley! He's not even fit to be called a bastard! HE IS A BITCH! A dirty, slimy, scummy bitch who doesn't know when he's gone too far! He's shit! Suck fuc-"

"Morning to you, too." Jere cut off, taking a sip from his coffee mug. It enraged me even more that he was in such a pleasant mood. Why was he in such a pleasant mood?

"Why are you in such a pleasant mood? You're sister almost died last night! You should not be in such a good mood!" He gave me a look but I continued. "You want to know what happened? You want to know what fucking happened? George fucking Weasley! Katie and I were just minding our own damn business and he runs in out of shitting nowhere, screaming his ass off about hell knows what, saying that I'm not allowed to be around her anymore! He was telling me that! And she was begging him in tears not to separate us but the dick didn't listen to what Katie wanted, he just went along and brought back yet another memory, making her cry! Sick! She cried herself sick! She was in so much pain! And it was all his fault! Then he goes 'One week. Give me one week.' And she fucking agrees to it! So I'm not allowed to talk to her, or see her, or look at her or shit! And she's not either! And I was so damn mad that I punched a hole in the damn wall, which killed my hand by the way, and now I'm here and I can't just not see her, Jere! I love her! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS TO US!" And by that time, I was crying again (which was fantastic considering I am a fucking man and men are not supposed to cry for no good reason in the company of another man) so I almost punched the _block_ wall, almost breaking my hand to shreds. I didn't for the soul fact that Jere wrapped his arms tightly around my torso and threw me away from the wall, proceeding to apply pressure onto my shoulders until I sat down at his eating table. My head in my hands, I pretty much sobbed for a good ten minutes. Finally, when I was breathing as hard as hell and calming down slightly, Jere began to speak.

"Draco. Draco. I know this is all torture for you right now. I know you hate seeing her in pain just as much as I do. I know you love her with everything inside of you. I know. You have to calm down though. You need to calm down or you might hurt yourself." I shook my head.

"She was in so much pain! There was nothing I could do. He's making me leave her. I can't do that! She's… she's… everything to me." I sobbed, lifting my head only slightly to catch Jere's eyes. He looked at me for a long, long time and then finally said;

"You know, I'm really starting to hate George Weasley." I smiled quietly and Jere smiled back at me.

"You… saw what happened to her, didn't you?" He nodded, swallowing very thickly, his eyes misting up.

"Yeah."

"And… you can show someone else those memories, right?"

"Yes…"

"Could you…?" His eyes widened.

"No. No Draco, you do not want to see what he did. Draco, it will just make you even more angry and when you get angry… I can't show them to you."

"Jere, she was yelling about how I didn't know! Katie and I know everything about each other! I need to know how much he hurt her. I need to be able to understand." He exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes. I knew he hadn't been getting much sleep before, I can only guess how deprived of it he was now.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wants you to know. I can hear her right now thinking that she would give anything if you just knew. She wants you to be the one to comfort her, Draco." I bit my lip, blinking away my tears. She wanted me to know? She trusted me! He shifted his chair towards me and placed his fingers on my forehead. "Prepare yourself." And then all I could see was Katie's blood.

I was curled up on the sofa in Jere's sitting room, trying to digest what I had just seen. A cup flew into my face and I reached out, taking hold of it and then gulping whatever the mug's contents were down. My throat burned for a short second and then I smiled a little, a lazy feeling creeping into my stomach.

"Tequila?" I asked, setting the mug down. Jere nodded, coming over to sit in a comfortable looking chair.

"It's always managed to make you feel better."

"But what if I would have gotten drunk on that?" I joked, raising my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"You don't get drunk, dude. Don't ask me how, but you are immune to the drunkenness as my baby sister is not."

"Actually, she's pretty good with it. I haven't seen her drunk since the night we kissed, and she knows when to stop."

"Yeah, she's great like that. I can't believe anyone could do that to her! Scabior has always been a sick bastard but… I'm going to kill him, you know that?"

"Let me help you when you do, okay?"

"Nah, I can't have you in Azkaban with me, who's going to love our girl like she deserves then? Though, I obviously don't love her in the same way you do… that's really creepy to think about…" I laughed, standing up.

"Yeah, I can definitely love her like she deserves, with your permission, of course."

"You've got all the permission in the world, little Malfoy." He came over to me, ruffling up my hair and then we did our handshake that always annoyed the shit out of Katie (even though I loved her, it was still fun to do).

"Thanks Jere… for everything, really. I'd call you my brother, but Katie's not good at sharing."

"I'm as close as it get's without being related. Well… yet anyway." He winked while I rolled my eyes.

"I wish. See you!"

"Later, bloke." I made my way to the Slytherin common room, tired as hell even though it was only 2:30. I collapsed into my bed and no sooner than I'd become comfortable, Blaise and Theo came in.

"Draco..." They started. I stopped them.

"The Weasley won't let me see her for a week. She's been hurt more than you will ever know but she's going to be okay. I love her more than anything, I'm fully ready to admit that now. She almost told me she loved me too. We were in the wing, I climbed up on her, I made her whimper and moan. I kissed her collarbone and she was just ready to tell me when he came in screaming. He won't let me see her for a week. It's killing me that I can't see her and it's only been a few hours!" One of them sighed and the other made a "tsk"ing sound.

"You mean… did you, like, get her clothes off or…?"

"No you git. I don't just want Katie for her body. For sex. That's not what I love her for at all."

"Would you like us to try and hex the dick for you?"

"No. That would just make Katie angry. I don't want her angry. I want her to be lying next to me right now but that's not going to happen anytime soon. Be really, extra nice to her this week for me, okay? Get the entire Slytherin house to be extra kind to her. Evan Pans. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course we can, mate. You know we care about her too. And… I'm really glad you're actually admitting your feelings. It's really good of you."

"Merlin, Teddy, you are very much gay, you understand that?" I asked. He laughed.

"Girls like gay straight guys, you bloke. Then they can cry about their emotions and such while they're snogging you. Fantastic sensations." I chucked a pillow his way.

"Let me sleep. I'll talk to you both later even though I just want to wallow in my self pity." Laughter.

"Have fun with that." And then they were gone.

Sunday passed fairly quick for I'd spent most of it doing my homework and buried in my bed, but Monday was utter torture. UTTER. All I could do was stare at her. My eyes traced the scars spiraling up her arms, basked in how much tanner she was than I. I thought that was beautiful. I loved seeing our skin colors side by side, pretty much white next to a deep honey color. Her whole family was naturally tanned in the first place because they were Italian and Latin and French (well, the French part didn't so much for them). Everything about her worked perfectly together, from her skin tone to her hair to her face shape and so on. I must have been staring at her for sometime because Blaise had to elbow me in the ribs to catch my attention.

"Hey, fraq!" He hissed. "You've been staring at her for fifteen minutes! Give it a rest mate!" I snapped out of my Katie daze, flushing and looking over to Blaise.

"Yeah… sorry." I mumbled as he grinned.

"You have it so damn bad!" A smile began growing on my face.

"I know…"

"Okay, tell me the story again." I groaned, leaning my chair back onto it's back two legs.

"Ugh, Blaise, you've already heard it five times!"

"Heard what?" Theo asked, walking over and sitting down into his seat, which was next to mine. If I haven't mentioned this, we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but Umbridge was off who knows where because some prank had been pulled by somebody. I'd thought it had been Katie, but I think it turned out to be the Weasel Twins. I hope she gives them life's detention.

"What happened Saturday morning between Katie and Draco."

"Tell us! I love hearing that! Come on, D! One more time for your ever-so-loyal mates?" I groaned again.

"Fine." I pushed the legs of my chair back down to the floor. "I started running my fingers over her shirt, talking to her normally.. She whimpered so I moved my fingers under her shirt. Then she moaned. I moved up and kissed her collarbone as she raised her fingers to my face. 'Draco, I-I lo-', she was cut off by the Weasel running in and starting to scream at us which scared the life out of her, causing her stomach to hit my… slightly aroused groin." By the time I had finished, Blaise and Theo were almost in tears by laughing so ridiculously hard. They caught the attention of the entire class, including Katie who made eye contact with me and smiled before looking away. That was seriously the only acknowledgment I received from her in that entire week. Tuesday and Wednesday were still utter torture, but nothing happened that is worthy of wasting your time on. By Thursday, I was completely loony out-of-my-mind. Slytherin Quidditch practiced had ended early because I refused to pay attention and Fierce thought I was trying to get him back for when he yelled at me last game about how I needed to pay more attention to the score. I was not trying to get him back, I just couldn't fucking concentrate! In any case, he ended it early and I dragged my sorry arse back up to our dormitories. I was perched on the counter in the baths as Blaise swirled his enchanted razor around the filled up sink, discussing matters with me.

"I think you've gone delusional."

"I completely agree with the Fire over there." Theo added, stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied, miserably. Was it safe to say I hadn't felt an inch of happiness since Saturday morning? Yeah, pretty much.

"Draco, I don't know what we can do for you. Look, there's how many-"

"One day, twelve hours and thirty-two minutes." Both of their heads turned in my direction.

"Draco… Draco, this isn't healthy for you. It's… sweet that you're counting down but your school work is suffering, you've lost your seeker concentration, you've probably had the equivalent of two meals in the past five days and I haven't seen you smile since Monday. Draco, please. Katie wouldn't want you to be like this!" Theo sighed, turning back to the mirror and beginning to spike his hair. I bit my bottom lip, thinking that maybe he had a small point when there was a loud tap on the one window in the baths. I hopped down from the counter, making my way while pulling my shirt off.

"Did you really have to take that long of a shower Teddy? I mean, it has to be one hundred and-" I stopped just in time to see a flash of white swoop through the sill. "Juliet!" I smiled for the first time since Monday (claimed by Theo). She hooted, nudging me affectionately before dropping a sealed envelope to the floor. I bent down to pick it up, catching the tail end of Juliet fluffing her feathers and flying back off into the cool, fall air. Leaving the window open, I perched myself back up onto the counter.

"Do you think it's from Katie?" Blaise inquired, dipping his razor back into the sink lazily.

"Is it wrong to be excited for the small possibility that it is?" I asked, slipping my finger down the seam, pleasant tearing noises reverberating off the walls.

"No mate. No it most certainly is not wrong." I smiled wider, not at what Blaise had just said, but at what the paper I gazed down at read. In darkened, very beautiful calligraphy, Katie had written this:

**1 day**

**12 hours**

**30 minutes (29 by the time you receive this)**

**I hope you know what risk I am taking to be writing to you. I hope you appreciate that. **

**I do miss you terribly.**

**Promise me to cheer up? You've looked gloomy. Gloomy Draco is not attractive.**

**Okay, well, he is attractive… but I still miss cheery Draco.**

**I shall see you soon, soon, soon.**

**Love always,**

**Your beautiful disaster **

**P.S. I did not just write that. I can't believe I just wrote that!**

The smile on my face was so wide now. She'd finished off the page with doodles and swirls of all sorts; a wolf, a tree, some birds and more. My thumb ran over the page slowly, taking the genuine tone Katie had set in. Blaise and Theo both peered over my shoulder and Theo squeezed my bare shoulder reassuringly.

"Doesn't that make you smile now? She's thinking about you, Draco. Always thinking about you." I laughed, running my hand down over my abs, mind switching for a second to how completely grimy I felt.

"I'm going to take a shower, you twats feel like joining me?" I smirked as Blaise shoved me, Theo chuckling.

"Whose gay now, my friend?" Ha. Not me, that's for sure.

*Back to My P.O.V*

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. That's what I thought about this whole separation thing. Seriously. STUPID. The one semi-okay thing that came out of it, was that George and I did "rekindle our romance", if that's what you wanted to call it. We became superbly content just being near each other, not having to snog to get a high. I hadn't thought George would be so affectionate towards me, but it did make me smile. At one point, I did admit to him that I fancied Draco.

"I know you do." Was all he said. I gave him a look and he pulled me closer. "You've grown up with him. He was all you knew for so long. It's okay, really. I still love you and I hope that you still love me too."

"I do. Very much so."

"Excellent. Just because you fancy someone else doesn't make me angry. I'm not an angry person Katie, despite my blow up in the Hospital Wing. I think Katie Bell is pretty. I think that I would take a go at Alicia Spinnet a bit after we broke up. You're allowed to fancy other people, I'm allowing you that, Katie. But at the end of the day, I hope that I'm the one you love the most." I nodded, kissing him quietly on the lips.

"Of course." Now that he had admitted he liked and looked at other girls, I didn't feel so guilty about being in so much love with Draco. "Hey George?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that when we brake up, we'll still be best friends."

"Swear to you, my dear." He smiled and then leaned. "So… are you going to kiss me now?"

"I don't know… the offer does sound tempting…" I giggled as he nudged my neck. I kissed him softly for a few moments, pulling away only to be beckoned back in. He kissed me this time. And then he kissed me again. And again. And again. And again. The kisses we so soft and tender and sweet, I was soon begging for more. This didn't turn into a big making out session, nor did any of our clothes go flying. It was just two people with nice feelings for each other, not taking life too seriously and teasing each other with kisses of sorts. It was the best thing, too. Better than any time we had ever been up on each other. This will sound strange, but you know how when you just kiss someone for a second, you get those kissing noises as you pull back? I loved those. George mumbled something into my mouth and I shifted. "Hmm?"

"I love you." He nudged me again, sending kisses down my cheek. His voice was joyful, almost taunting. I laughed.

"I love you too, baby."

"Baby? I could get used to hearing that."

"Well don't because I much prefer darling."

"Anyway you want it, that's the way you get it." And then he was paying me in kisses once more.

Saturday. It was Saturday! I hopped out of bed, fluffing my hair and running down stairs, only to be caught in George's warm arms. "Off to see the wizard?" He kidded, kissing me lightly. I pushed him lightheartedly as he raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Yes. Would you like to come and supervise?"

"Nah, I trust you. And if you do end up snogging, tell me whose the better kisser, okay?" I pushed him again, kissing him several times before backing away.

"Sure thing, _baby_." I flicked my eyebrows witting him about how far apart we were. He licked his lips seductively.

"Don't make me second guess this." I gave him a wave before walking out, booking through the hallways and to the Slytherin common room, hesitating for only a moment of time to raid Jere's brain for the new password. Mumbling, the portrait swung open and I bound inside, looking around the common room until my eyes landed on the back of his head. Blaise made eye contact with me and then shoved Draco up.

"You've got a visitor." Draco swung his body around, faster than lightning, his whole face lighting up like a sunbeam.

"Draco." I whispered, matching his smile with my own.

"Katie."


End file.
